Hades n' hell
by Schizoprenic-Squirrel
Summary: Yea, i know, original title XD Jou is a soul- stealing demon who works for Hades,god of the underworld, Seto's still his ordinary self. What happens when the two fall in love? SetoJou in future chapters, contains reference to greek gods/mythology. Enjoy
1. Prologue

Ok, so, I don't really know what brought this on, but the original idea took place in ancient greece, not present day, like it does here.

XD ok sooooo...

Disclaimers, god dammit, how I hate... no, how I _LOATHE_ them, but someone has to do it so I might as well get it over with... Looks over to side, Smiles evilly

Y'know what? I'm not gonna do the disclaimers, Jou is!!!

Jou: The fuck!? Why me!?

Because, I don't want to.

Jou: So what!? Your the author, aren't you? Take _some_ responsibility for your creations and do the disclaimers yourself!

Then I'll write Seto and you out of the fic.

Jou: Turns to everyone looking Fuu-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, she just owner her brain, Which doesn't work at all, and this fic. Ok, so, is everyone happy and is no one gonna get their ass sued?

Everyone nods their head

Jou: Good!

Seto's sitting over in a corner, not moving, just staring at Jou

Ok, so, as Jou-tachi said, I don't own anything I use. So, enough procrastinating and shit, here's the real fic!

And no, the part of my brain that is used for rational thought doesn't work.

Jou: Ha! I knew it! Your brain doesn't work!

Throws heavy object at Jou

If that were true you and Seto wouldn't be here right now! Now shut the Fuck up so I can start writing, moron!

Oh, yes, I know it is the DUMBEST TITLE EVER. Sorry 'bout that.

Rated M for language and probable extreme sexual intercourse on the future.

Hades and Hell

_**Everybody's got their problems,**_

_**Everybody says the same thing to you,**_

_**It's just a matter how you solve them,**_

_**And knowing how to change the things you've been through.**_

Another normal day, another bitchy teacher, another day of doing Hades dirty work for him. Fuck. He was so not up to this today.

Katsuya Jonouchi exhaled slowly, tying his shoes. Dammit, why did he have to do this? The teachers were annoying, he had already learned all of the stuff a thousand times over, and he would just love to send the teacher's soul to Hades, but it wasn't her time yet, so he couldn't.

You may look at Katsuya Jonouchi and think that he is just another totally normal blonde kid, who's had a fucked up past, an abusive father, was in a gang before he got some real friends, goofed off like a three- year- old sometimes, and had someone he hated with a passion. On the outside.

This information was incorrect on one account-

He wasn't just another totally normal blonde kid. He was a demon. A tainted angel. He's been alive longer than most people, a _lot_ longer than any senior citizen that there was, yet he never aged(Surprise, surprise), and he went around taking people's souls to hell before any of the angels could send them to heaven. He was one of the thousands of demons working for Hades, Lord of the Underworld, God of hell, The Devil, Satan, whatever the hell you wished to call him.

Yea, he was just another fucked up teen.

Grabbing his Mp3 player, he headed out the door quietly as he could, trying not to wake his 'dad', who was knocked out from yet another one of his drinking binges. Opening the door without making a noise was not easy. There were a few squeaks, but nothing loud enough to wake up his father.

Everyone here is wondering-

If he's a demon, why couldn't he fly out the window? He has to have wings, right?

Wrong.

You had to follow rules, like everything else in life. You can't just use your wings and fly anywhere. I mean, a boy with wings, flying? He'd be locked up in a laboratory, sliced open, and examined. Wether he was killed in the process or not, these humans probably wouldn't care. And besides, you could only use your wigs for just a few reasons-

You were either in a lot of trouble and needed to leave... _fast_.

You were going around doing your 'job'

You got extremely angry.

Scratch the last one. when you got angry, you didn't just reveal your wings. You revealed your true form, what an angel or demon really looked like.

Jou put his earphones in, pressing the play button. The song 'I pray' filtered into his ears... Tea or Serenity must have gotten their hands on it again. Shit. He pressed the fast forward button, switching the tunes to 3 Day's Grace.

He reached the school a few minutes later.

Stuffing the device in his pocket, he marched up the steps of the building. Another day in hell.

He laughed at the irony.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seto Kaiba grudgingly lifted himself out of bed, cursing at the cold air that swirled around him. He hated mornings. More than anything in the world. Stubborn business partners, that kid Noah when he tried to steal his brother and his company, more than the mutt... well, that wasn't necessarily true. But no one needed to know that. Nope, no one needed to know, not even Mokuba, the only person on the planet who he really trusted.

You may look at Seto Kaiba and think that he is just another totally normal brunette kid, who's had a painful past, a bastard of a stepfather, a little brother he's had to take care of since they had been dropped off at an orphanage, is just plain annoying most of the time, and had someone he hated with a passion. On the outside.

This information wasn't incorrect, it was actually right on the mark. Except for one thing. He ran a company. One of the, if not, the largest company in the stock markets and in the world. And he was the head of it all. The CEO.

He spearheaded Kaiba Corps actions, made all of the important moves, directed a complex of over three million people. That and his title of duel monsters champion now belonged to a little kid with tri-colored hair who still hadn't hit puberty yet.

Yea, another ordinary teen.

He made his way down the stairs, trying to remain awake. He would have fallen back asleep while climbing down the stairs had he not smelled something burning and heard the smoke detector go off, filling the air with shrill noise. That woke him up more effectively than anything else that morning. That and he almost had a heart attack. He ran down the rest of the stairs and followed the smell into the kitchen. What a surprise. Through the smoke he saw his little brother, coughing by the stove.

He made his way over to Mokuba and opened p the window above the sink on the way. He pulled Mokuba out of the kitchen, choking on the smoke.

"What exactly happened in there?" He asked, worry mixed with anger broadcasted through his words.

"I tried to make breakfast."

"Okay, then. Do me a favor and help me open up these windows."

Ten minutes later, when most of the smoke had been filtered out by open windows and fans, he turned to Mokuba.

"What were you trying to make, anyway?"

"Omelette..."

"Okay. You might want to stick with cereal in the future, okay, Mokuba?"

"Okay, Nii-sama!"

Well, that was about half an hour of needed time gone. Dammit.

Kaiba stepped out of his limo about 30 more minutes later, making his way up the stairs to his class. The teacher would want an explanation as to why he was late, and, of course, she would get none.

He opened the door to the class room, ignoring the glares of all the male students, and all the ogling thrown at him by the girls, save Yugi and his little group of friends.

The teacher glared daggers at him, her eyes saying 'You give me an explanation right now or you get two hours of detention and classroom cleaning duty'. Of course, he ignored her.

He went to his spot at the front of the class, motioning for the bitch of a teacher to continue, earning another glare of daggers, which he deflected with a glare of his own, saying-

'If you don't continue your lesson and act as if I was here from the start I won't make your life a living hell.'

The teacher continued her lesson.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lunch time. At last. Jou might be a demon, but he could be a total glutton at times. It was still a mystery to a lot of people how he could eat as much food as he did and not gain any weight at all. The doctor he visited blamed it on an over-active metabolism. Yea, right.

He stood in line at the cafeteria, wondering just what was being served today. Contrary to popular belief, the food the cafeteria served was decent. Moving up in line, he saw that there was pizza. Lucky day! He went along the line, loading his tray with food and digging around in his pocked for money to pay for it, which rendered him completely broke afterwards.

He heard his friends talking about the Due Monsters championships taking place this weekend, and sat down at his usual place earning himself an exasperated look from Anzu.

"Katsuya Jonouchi, I swear! You have the biggest appetite I have seen in my life! Your going to have health problems if you keep eating that much every day!"

Great. Grief from Anzu on his eating habits. Now his day was almost complete. Almost.

"Give ot a rest, Anzu, it's not like I'm gonna die from eating this much!"

No, it wasn't going to kill him. He wouldn't die. Or rather, he _couldn't_.

"Stuffing your face again, mutt?" A cold voice said, the slightest hint of a smirk hidden in between the tones.

_Now_ his day was complete.

"Waddya' want Kaiba?" He said, trying his best to fill his voice with as much malice as possible, turning in his seat. But Kaiba wasn't there anymore, he was sitting at a table at the far end of the cafeteria, typing on his black laptop.

_'How the heck does he do that? Maybe he's a demon... or an angel.'_

But Jou couldn't tell. Angels had the ability to see if anyone was a demon or not, just hiding in their gigai, or human form.

Demons, however, did not hold this power in their arsenal. But the fact that they could do so much more than an angel when it came to fighting and tracking made up for the lack of that certain talent.

A few minutes later, Jou was back in the classroom and suffering from a sore stomach. Anzu might have been right in one case- all that eating would make him sick.

He had the time of his life trying to stay awake with his aching stomach, which earned him some whacks from a ruler on his hands whenever the teacher saw that he had fallen asleep.

The bell _finally_ rang, the shrill noise was a source of ultimate relief for everyone in the school.

Jou grabbed his stuff, bid his friends fare well, and ran out of the school.

Was he really that anxious to go and take peoples souls now?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey, that's ch.1, or the prologue... Ok it's the prologue!

Not a lot of interaction between Seto and Jou, huh? XD ah well, it'll come soon enough!

Please review!


	2. Soul Stealer

Wahoo it's chapter 2!!

Ok soooo... I'm not supposed to have my laptop while I'm writing this (I know, I'm a bad girl...)... gah, screw it!

I'm just gonna write! 

Disclaimers are gonna be done by Seto today!

Seto: Why me?

Because Jou did the disclaimers last time! So now it's your turn!

Seto: Why, pray tell, should I?

Because I shall write you & Jou out of this story if you do not.

Seto: Then there will be no story.

Yes, there would. I would just put Ryou and Bakura or Malik and Marik or Yami and Yuugi or Ishizu and Rishid (Where the fuck did _that_ come form!?) in here instead.

Seto and Jou(In unison): _WHAT_!?

Jou: Just read the disclaimer, Seto!

Seto: Okay! Fuu-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters, she just owner her brain, Which doesn't work at all, and this fic.

There? Are you all happy? Do Jou and I still get to be here?

Yes! Thank you!

This chapter is gonna be all about Jou, alright? Just thought I would warn everyone!

Ok so, here's chapter 2!!

Hades n' Hell

Part 02

Soul Stealer

Jou didn't bother going home. He just simply ran out of the school and headed to the most secluded alley in the city, where he usually changed forms. Looking around, he saw no one, heard nobody walking towards him. Good. After moving aside some dirt, he pulled back a piece of rubber, revealing a hole in th ground. Dumping his back pack into it, he stripped off his clothes until he was just wearing boxers. He closed his eyes, feeling two wings rip free of his flesh with a sickening sound. Parts of his skin began to turn back, before pieces of cloth separated themselves from the tan flesh of his gigai. His ears moved into pointed forms, making him look slightly elf-like. Fangs sprouted from his gums, if he smiled you would have sworn that he was a vampire. His nails grew into sharp claws, more effective than any knife for killing.

The transformation from his gigai into his real form did more than change his appearance, it also heightened his senses. He could see a hundred times better than any human, his sense of smell and hearing well beyond anything average.

Jou opened his eyes, which remained their original color. Probably the only thing about him that didn't change. He looked around, making sure that he was still alone, thanking God that he was. More irony. Right?

Anyone who looked at Jou now wouldn't see a normal high school age boy anymore. Instead, he was dressed in a black tank top hugging his upper body.His lower body was encased in a pair of black pants held up by two belts, and a pair of boots out fitted his feet.

It felt good to be back in his real form. He didn't like being in his gigai very long. No demon or angel really did, anyway. He spread his wings, hearing the joints at the base of them, sighing contentedly at the sound. A few moments later, he was airborne. It felt wonderful, flying. One of the greatest things about being a demon. There was a catch now, though. Demons or angel's can't shield themselves from prying eyes. There perfectly visible. And now that humans had gotten smarter over the years, they no longer believed in heaven or hell of hades or god. Some of them, at least. Ah, well. No matter. Just fly where the air is thinner, looking out for airplanes.

Jou finally reached his destination, an elaborate house that had the demeanor of a european mansion.

He looked at the list he kept with him making sure he was where he was supposed to be. Yea, this was it.

The Kaiba Mansion.

He looked at the name below the address, sighing. He wished he didn't have to do this.

The name.

_Mokuba Kaiba._

Fuck. Not Mokuba. That kid was still incredibly young. Maybe he should move on to another and leave his soul to the angels. At least that way his soul wouldn't be tortured and then burned in hell. Yea. That's what he would do. Screw the consequences.

He didn't care what would happen to him. He had a conscious, and it was guilty enough without having to take the life of a kid.

Just as he was about to leave, he saw a pair of black wings spiral down, along with a trail of white hair behind it. Oh, fuck no. Not Bakura. God, who hated him up there? God. The angels. Every creature of light. His more sensible side. The one with the greater grasp on reality.

Bakura didn't just take the victims soul. He tortured the person until they were _begging _for death. Jou didn't have any choice.

He followed after the white-haired demon, moving through the roof. Demons might be able to be seen by normal humans, but they weren't tangible. He got through just in time, too. He saw Bakura bent over Mokuba, starting to draw out the boy's soul. He quickly pulled him away from the sleeping form, a surprised yelp escaping the thief king.

"What did you do that for, you idiot!?"

"What do you think?"

Bakura smirked down at him, a knowing look in his eyes. Oh, god, what was he going to say?

"I see... you want the angels to take the boy's soul. Am I right?"

Jou stared back, a blank look on his face, until he had come up with a plausible answer.

"No,_ Bakura_..." He smirked, better make this lie good, "It's _my_ job to drag this kid's soul to _hell_. Not yours."

"And where, pray tell, is the proof of that?"

Jou pulled his list out, pointing to Mokuba's name.

"Hm. Okay, then, take the boy's soul. I'll watch."

Jou was taken aback. Leave it to Bakura to throw a wrench in otherwise perfect works. But Jou's plan wasn't all that well thought out. After all, he has just thought it up, like, what? Two or three minutes ago.

Crud. He could just say that Bakura was right. He could just leave. Or he could make a ruckus, make all hell break loose (Seriously, he was actually pretty good at it.), and wake up the entire house hold. At the price of everyone in the house knowing his secret. And Bakura's. And then _everyone's _soul would have to be taken. No, that wasn't the way to go.

His brain sparked. Finally, the wheels started turning. He could take Mokuba's soul, and then go as fast as he could to retrieve it before it went past the eastern gate.

His mind made up, he turned towards the boy, hating himself for what he was about to do, even though the soul would be back in the body before long. Four hours being the time limit. If to many of the body's cells disintegrated before the soul returned, what would result from it would be horrible.

Jou slowly moved his hand up until it was positioned above the boy's heart, taking a deep breath before he moved his hand down. _Inside_. He hated this part. Reaching your hand inside someone's chest, to the very place the soul lived, and taking something so precious to someone out of it's home.

"Ah!" He found it. The _door_. he found it, and pushed it open. The soul. This was the worst part. Better go on and get it over with, so that he could return it sooner. He ripped the soul from it's place, shutting his eyes tight at the ghostly screaming sound that echoed after it was extracted.

That was it.

But something unexpected happened. Someone stepped into the room.

"You. What are you doing in my house? And what the hell are you doing to my little brother?"

Ice- cold voice, promise to kill, full of malice. No need to turn around, he already knew who it was. Kaiba.

He turned around to see just what the fuck Bakura was doing at a time like this, but was unsurprised, to a certain extent, that he had gone. How like the thief king. Just take off. Fuck. He would get a good share of pay back for this, of course.

But Jou let that go for now. The look of surprise on Kaiba's face was priceless.

"Mutt? What exactly are you doing here? And why in a costume like that?"

Costume? Jou resister the urge to slap kaiba across the face and say that every part of him was real. From the tip of his wings to the bottom of the boots he was wearing.

But he didn't. Instead, he sighed exasperatedly, getting ready to tell Kaiba to fuck off and leave him alone, but thought better of it.

"Well, mutt? Why are you here?"

Jou decides to just screw the consequences and tell Kaiba the truth.

First to see if he could handle it.

"Ya' wanna know why I'm here, Kaiba?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then can you handle the truth?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Omigawd, that took so long to write!!

Hope you enjoyed!!


	3. Angel and Demon Handbookes

Ok, so, since Hades n' hell has angels and demons in it, and there are certain rules that might be vague as hell, here's a little handbook of rules and abilities.

If the little segments before the rules are a little weird, it's because i'm watching DMG kick Bakura & Malik's ass'.

Bakura and Malik vs Dark Magician Girl.

Can't stop watching, can't stop laughing.

'SON OF A BITCH!" XD XD XD

These be the translated versions.

.:Demon Handbook:.

Beware, human-

Secrets and Knowledge here is not meant to be,

This be the source of thy misery,

For here the dark world's knowledge expands and grows,

Evil is spawned,

Hades and demons will always know.

The booke of Demons. The guide to our magicks and life rules.

.:Ground Rules:.

When inhabiting the human world, A gigai _is_ necessary.

A demon may only reveal their true form to a mortal being if they are in a situation that requires it (i/e: a situation where you get so mad and your blood pressure spikes so high your arteries, heart, and vital organs just might explode).

Do not meddle in the affairs of mortals. You aren't there to cause trouble, your there to steal souls.

Avoid prying eyes.

Do not give away the secrets held within these pages. If that be the case, you are forever dead to your brothers and sisters and our master Hades (i/e: You are stripped of your powers, hunted down, and sent to the deepest darkest parts of hell for your soul to be tortured for all eternity- yes, demons have souls.).

.:Power:.

You can be seen by humans, you just aren't tangible, unless in your gigai.

Tracking-

-Demons can find any other demon at any given time if they wish, just as long as they have had contact with that particular demon before.

-You can track angels to any given place at any given time, but you may not follow beyond the Eastern Gate, under penalty that you loose all power you possess.

Power-

-Demons have certain powers they can use to attack. They can use the energy in their body and the surrounding areas. They can convert this energy into some form, wether it be lightening or fire, and direct it in an attack.

-This can be used defensively as well. You may manipulate the energy to form a barrier.

.:Mating/Partnership:.

If a demon wishes to be bonded with another, you must give part of your soul. If you use this exchange with an angel or mortal you are forever dead to your brothers and sisters and our master.

A partnership may be struck between two demons by exchanging valuable item.

.:.Angel Handbook.:.

Human-

Here, knowledge is stored,

not known to mortals before,

beware of that of which you know,

don't be smug or down you go.

The booke of Angels. The guide to our magicks and life rules.

.:.Ground Rules.:.

-A gigai is absolutely necessary when inhabiting the human world.

--You may reveal your true form to a human only when absolutely necessary.

---You may use your power to lift a burden of a mortal being.

----You must not give away the secrets held here, or forever damned you shall be.

.:.Power.:.

-You are visible to humans unless you wish it not to be. You will only be visible to demons, rats, and two species of monkey.

--You can find any angel at any given time, but this does not apply to demons. You must know the demon's name.

---You can manipulate the earth and the air to defend and reflect attacks.

.:.Mating/Partnership.:.

-To mate with another you must give something of value to that person. Avoid this exchange with mortals or dark creatures, lest the balance be disturbed. Avoid this situation with mortals as well.

--A partnership may be struck between two angels by exchanging a minafet, or a golden anklet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok basic rules and regulations!! That was al my brain could come up with!

I had to make sure minafet didn't have any definition, just so i wouldn't offend anyone.

Hope this clears up any questions!!


	4. Dicovery

Yay, chapter 03!!

This is just gonna be chapter 2 but from Seto's POV! Otogi, Disclaimers, if you will!

Otogi: Why?

Fuu:Because it's your job for this chapter.

Otogi: Fine. Fuu doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She just owns her brain, ideas, and computer. One of which is in sad need of repair.

Fuu: Again with the 'Fuu's brain' quips. Why must everyone insist on saying that my brain does not work?

Everyone together, yelling: BECAUSE IT DOESN'T!!

Fuu: ok, ok, ok, we know already! Gosh, i think you guys have just made me deaf!! Mo! (Japanese slang meaning 'geez!')

So, chapter 03!!

Hades n' Hell

Part three

Discovery

Seto Kaiba walked briskly out of the plain building. It was finally over. The horrible 7 hours of torture people dared to call school. Seto wasn't just annoyed with all the bitchy teachers, he was annoyed that they thought they knew everything. Gozaboro, his devil of a step father, had drilled him as hard as he could in every subject imaginable. By the time he was in the sixth grade, he knew the curriculum better than most of the teachers.

He slid into the back seat of the sleek black limo parked outside the front gate of the school. Other people walked or took the bus, but not Seto Kaiba. Shiny black company car or nothing at all. He pulled out a black laptop and switched it on. Might as well check KaibaCorp stocks while he was here and had the time. The apple logo on the back glowed as he looked at the luminous screen before him. Up 2.8. Good.

They pulled into the driveway of Kaiba's mansion not ten minutes later, a click sounding through the car as Seto closed the laptop. Stepping out of the car and walking up the driveway, he couldn't help but wonder what Jou was doing now.

Probably doing something with his friends. He stepped through the double doors, and was almost immediately knocked over by a black blur latched onto his waist. Every time. He almost laughed.

"Big brother! Your home! I thought you had to work, though."

"I took the day off." He smiled.

Mokuba- full of energy and... more energy. You don't need caffeine when you have his energy. Seto removed Mokuba's arms from his waist, and turned to check the time on the clock hanging over the kitchen door.

5:00

He walked into the kitchen, Mokuba behind him, and told Rolland what to make for dinner before turning to head up to his room. He had some company stuff to catch up with. Portfolios to review. A few dozen people to shout at. Even more to fire. Fuck, he was so not up to this shit today. Not after school. No. Just, no. He shoved the papers aside and closed his laptop for the second time, moving to lay down on the bed.

He laid like that for god knows how long, observing the celling and eventually the backs of his eyelids. He was awoken by a knock on his door. He got up slowly and opened the door, expecting Rolland with dinner but was mildly surprised at Mokuba standing there, smiling at him.

"Big brother, are you gonna com down and play?"

A small smile tugged at the CEO's lips, moving to walk beside his brother down the stairs, glancing at the clock.

8:00

He had been asleep that long?

Crud.

He sighed, looking down at Mokuba, who was tugging him along to the game room.

"Mokuba."

His little brother froze, looking up at him with big eyes, trying to get his brother to make an exception. Nope. Not gonna happen.

"Time to get ready for bed."

"But big brother!"

"No."

"Ahh, okay."

Mokuba ran back up the stairs, pulling off his jacket as he went. That kid didn't have to get ready to take a bath when he was running up the stairs.

Seto moved to sit on the couch in the den, just enjoying the peace. The quiet. No school, no bitchy teacher, no annoying mutt. That wasn't necessarily true. But the mutt was loud as hell. Oh, well. He was loud, but in a cute kind of way.

Kaiba heard the water shut off. He never remembered it turning on. Mokuba must have been done with his bath.

Time to go put him in bed.

He walked up the stairs, walking along the hallway to his little brothers room. The light was on, and the flipping of pages of something was clearly audible.

He knocked on the door, making sure that whatever it was was put away before walking in.

"Alright, Mokuba. Time to go to bed."

"Okay, big brother! G'night!"

"No reading."

"Okay, Seto."

"Good night."

And with that, he closed the door. he walked to the the of the hall, stopping. No click of the light, no turn of a page, nothing. Good. His little brother needed rest, and he needed to get caught up on some paperwork. Shit.

9:30

God damn. This was aggravating. He was already over half done with it, so why not take a little break? He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. Just a minute to relax. At least, he would have, had he not heard voices from down the hall. He got up from his chair and slowly crossed the room, pacing a hand on the doorknob, slowly cracking it open. His room was on the same hall as Mokuba's so there was nobody in the hallway. He closed the door silently, and followed the voices to... Mokuba's room? No light, and there were two voices, none of which were Mokuba's. And they were saying something about... souls... He listened for a little while longer, before making his decision. He slowly twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open a crack. What he saw shocked him. There was a mass of white hair in his face, a little longer than shoulder length. It was... Bakura!? And there were two wings extending from the shoulder blades of a bare back.

What the? Wings? Black wings? What the hell? Just then, the white haired male took off, strait through the celling, just like it wasn't there. The hell? The fuck? This, however, left Kaiba with a clear view of Mokuba's sleeping form, which he would have seen more clearly had it not been shrouded by a blonde haired figure leaning over it. There was only one person that Kaiba knew that had blond hair. Blonde hair that messy.

He pushed open the door, and stepped inside.

"You. What are you doing in my house? And what the hell are you doing to my little brother?"

Ice- cold voice, promise to kill, full of malice. Good.

He saw the figure turn around, eyes unsurprised for just a moment before widening a little.

It was Kaiba's turn to be surprised. There was a chance that it would be the mutt, but that chance was slime to none.

"Mutt? What exactly are you doing here? And why in a costume like that?" He said, wondering just what the mutt was doing in his house, and in that ridiculous costume, too.

Silence. It seemed that the mutt didn't have one of his usual witty comebacks, but he did look mad. Like he was trying to resist saying that every part of him was real, from the tip of his 'wings' to his boots.

"Well, mutt? Why are you here?"

Silence. Only for a moment.

"Ya' wanna know why I'm here, Kaiba?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then can you handle the truth?"

The truth? What 'truth'?The truth was that the boy he loved was in his house without an explanation, in a ridiculous outfit like it was halloween. It was February. A tank top in February? What the fuck was he thinking?

"Yes, mutt, I can handle whatever pathetic 'truth' you have managed to pull together for being in my house and in my brothers room."

He just saw the blonde sigh, his black 'wings' fluttering slightly.

All the blonde did was walk up to him, take a glance at one of the corners of the room that was shrouded in shadow, and then turn his attention back.

"Have anywhere private to talk?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Why?" The bedrooms didn't have any cameras.

"Somewhere without another person there?"

"Yes."

"Than can we talk there?"

All kaiba did was turn around and walk towards his room, opening the door for Jou, who folded the wings behind him and just stepped through the wall. Kaiba walked through the doorway, sitting down on one of the couches in his room, motioning for Jou to sit on the adjacent one.

"Now..." He said once the blonde was seated across him, "What the hell is this all about?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Woohoo this took me so long to write i am glad its finally done!!

The truth next chapter!!

Woohoo!!


	5. The Truth

Wahooo! Chapter 04!! I'm so happy! But this story is taking up all of my time! I need to update on my other stories! Gah! Well, I have tomorrow and the next day and the day after that! XD

Disclaimers, ummmm... I feel like having a death wish today, so Marik!

Marik: Your soul will be burned in the deepest pits of hell... I'll watch and laugh as you are slowly tormented and ripped apart by the shadows... Mha ha ha ha ha!!

Fuu: Wow... 0.o that was me on caffeine... XD No, really. I'm a demented, sadistic little bitch, aren't I? XD Now, Marik, DISCLAIMERS OR ELSE!

Marik: Or else what?

Fuu:((Goes and grabs sennen ring from 'Kura.)) Or else I kill you! Ok? And your little light! XD

Marik: You really are a bitch. Ok, so, Fuu-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She never has, and unless there is some cruel twist of fate and time in the world she never will. Her brain, crap ideas, and computer are all she owns.

Fuu: They are not crap ideas! And thank you for doing the disclaimers, great idiot!

Marik: What?

Fuu: Nothing, nothing at all!! Aha ha ha ha! Ok, so here's chapter 04 of Hades n' hell!!

Enjoy!!

Hades n' Hell

Chapter 04

The Truth

"Now... What the hell is all of this about?" Kaiba said, his eyes watching Jou intently.

"Your sure about the truth?"

"Yes."

"The truth..."

"The truth what?"

"It..."

"..."

"It took... my boxers..."

"...? Your boxers? What kind of idiot are you, mutt?"

Jou wanted to tell Kaiba to shut his rich ass up, just out of habit, but thought better of it. The surprise of the truth would be enough to make him fall over.

"Okay. You want the real truth? Then here it is. Do you believe in Demons and Angels?"

"No."

"Then this will come as quite a shock."

"What is it? Angels and Demons exist? Don't make me laugh, mutt!"

Jou didn't reply. Kaiba had gotten it. Strait on. The look on his face was only there for a moment, but it was priceless. Surprised Kaiba. Could this day get any better?

"Kaiba... it's the truth. Angels and Demons exist. There is a heaven. And there is a hell."

And Jou proceeded to spill out ancient secrets to the man he loved. Oh, he was in deep shit now. From the first word he had betrayed every one of his kind. He was forever dead to them. And they would know it. Fuck. Oh well.

But Kaiba's expression was... funny... to say the least.

He looked like he was going to laugh and yet at the same time keep a strait face and tell him to shut the fuck up and get a real brain.

There was a moment of silence, but that silence was practically torture.

"So..." Kaiba began, "For the sake of this conversation, let's assume that what you have just said is true. Then what, exactly, were you doing in my little brothers room? Along with Bakura?" He asked.

Jou paused, not wanting to say anything. Fuck. He had just been screwed. If Kaiba knew what he had done... he would kill him. Not now but when he was in his gigai.

"Ya' don't wanna know that." He said quietly.

"Why not? I could handle this so-called 'truth' of yours, surely I can handle what you were doing."

"Go and see then."

Another pause. Suffocating silence. Kaiba got up after a minute, turning his back on the blonde to see his now dead brother. Jou really wished that this didn't have to happen.

"What the fuck--!? Mokuba!?"

All Jou could do was just stay where he was, regretful. He eventually got up, after what seemed to him like an eternity. He walked own to Mokuba's room, seeing Seto shake his little brother's now lifeless form. If Jou could cry, he would have.

Kaiba turned o him, anger and rage in his eyes. Jou knew what Mokuba meant to Kaiba. He was the one person who cared for him genuinely... besides those that he didn't know about.

"What did you do to my little brother?"

It stung, the coldness of those words. Intended to maim vocally.

"I... I'm sorry..." Was all Jou could say, Was all he managed to say.

If looks could kill, Jonouchi would be crossing the river styx right now.

"You..." Kaiba was practically burning with anger and hate. It filled the room, pressing Jou in.

"You... what did you do!? And whatever you did, I hope that your ready to face the consequences."

"Consequences? Kaiba, I really hate to tell you, and I'm sure this'll totally burn you, but... no matter what you do, you cannot harm me. Not when I'm like this. I am truly sorry for what I did... But--"

"But what!? What!? My little brother is lying here, dead, not breathing, and you think that 'sorry' will just make me forget!? Mokuba was my only family left! Why is he dead!? What di you do and where is he now!? Tell me!"

Jou cringed away from Seto, still feeling the rage and hate and sadness.

And, to the blonde's and Seto's surprise, tears were collecting on the edges of the brunettes blue eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment.

"Seto... Listen to me, for just a moment, please."

"No! You listen! Why did you do this!"

"Kaiba!"

"Well? Why!?"

"KAIBA!!"

Jou screamed, his steadily growing anger moving throughout the room.

"Listen to me. For a moment. We are losing time."

"For what?"

This would take some time and explaining.

"Mokuba's soul can still be returned to his body, but we have a certain amount time to do it. Before his body starts to deteriorate and before his body crosses the eastern gate. We have four hours, three and half because of this argument. I can go and retrieve it, but it will take some doing. So let me go and find his soul."

Kaiba considered it for a minute, and then popped the big question-

"How can I trust you?" He said blue eyes threatening Jou with death if there was a way.

The blonde thought about it for a moment, and then snapped his fingers, his honey eyes lighting up.

"I'll give you this!" He said, pulling out a parchment scroll from... somewhere in his clothes.

He handed it to Kaiba, who took it and tried to unfurl it. Much to his dismay and agitation, it stayed tightly rolled up.

"Only I can open that, but anyone who has it must say that I can have it back. But please don't loose it- that's my life your holding right there. If I don't have that on me and I don't get it back, I'm screwed."

"Now that I would like to see, mutt." Kaiba smirked.

It quickly vanished when Jou fixed a smirk on his own face.

"Not 'mutt'," The blonde smirked,"'Demon'." He said. climbing up the widow.

The look on Kaiba's face was priceless.

Jou laughed to himself as he glided down to the portal.

He found himself amongst a mass of demons, all pushing and shoving past each other, hurrying to get to the portal. A hundred or so years ago, everyone was actually _polite_. Nobody yelled, unless there was an emergency, which happened very rarely, and nobody pushed and shoved like Hades' would execute them if they didn't get down there the second they entered the portal.

It was like a subway, in other words. Albeit, a very. _very_ crowded subway about ten or twenty times worse than london or tokyo.

He pushed his way trough the throngs of demons, some scolded him for being pushy, others just said 'excuse me' and moved.

One older demon stopped him and tried to get him to gamble on pi- sho.

He eventually reached one of the twenty portals in that area, the gaping hole staring at him, it's blackness infinite.

Jou dived into the hole, feeling the darkness envelope him and stretch his body to a certain extent. Apparently this was what a black hole did. That's what all those smart- ass scientists said, anyways. And they were right. Black hole lead strait to the underworld. Where, if stars got sucked in, they would provide a dim light, and, until around the last century or two, Hell had been devoid of those damned satellite and shuttle parts. Ah, well. They were used for so many things, that it didn't really matter.

Here it was. The hole opened up into a cave, basically. A cave that was part of a whole city or society or whatever you cared to call it that was not on any map of the world or universe. This was hell.

And, contrary to popular belief, there was no fire. There was, instead, a black lake. One of two down here, the river of lost souls. Two rivers ran from it, one on the left and one on the right. The one on the left was the river Thebes, and the other was the river Styx.

He swooped down to follow the river to the right. He only had one hour. Maybe not even that.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0ooo0o0o0o0

Ok, chapter 2. Oh, gods, I'm getting Idea's for my other fics... really, really weird ones. And I think I know why. It's all because I'm listening to: Bakura sings- Discovery Channel (The bad touch).

_**DON'T WATCH THAT!! IT IS MENTALLY SCARRING!!**_ Ok? Ok!!

Yea... ok, I'm gonna sign off for now. Hope y'all enjoyed chapter 02.


	6. One Soul

Chapter 04!! Right? Whatever. Yay!! Mokie might just get his soul back!!

Ok, so, before my butt gets hauled by the paralegals, I shall put up a disclaimer.

I no own YOG. I me did, unspeakably horrible things would happen to Yugi and his friends.

-snicker- Me's a horrible pewsons. Hehe!!

**Bakura- **Yes, you are a sadistic little bitch.

**Fuu-** Shut up, 'kura If I'm a sadistic little bitch your a cold, heartless bastard!

**Jou-** That's Seto!!

**Fuu-** No, your boyfriend's the world's only living heart donor.

**Kaiba- **Hey!!

Ok, so, now that that's out of my system, I have a few announcements--

I will be at my dad's this week. Through sunday. That means NO UPDATES.

So please, no saying--

PLZ PLZ PLZ UPDATE!! U CANNOT LEAVE THS CHAPTR HERE!!

Or anything like that. Ok?

When I get back from my dad's house, I will update all of the story's I have written new chapters for.

All of them.

So, that said, enjoy this chapter!!

No internet for the rest of the week!! ((Crud!!))

Hades n' hell

Ch... whichever chappie this is.

XD

One soul

Jou took the river to the right. An hour. Maybe not even that.

Those damn crowds in the subs were making this job increasingly difficult.

They really needed crowd control.

So... he had spent around two hours in the subs and then transgressing the plains took an hour, despite the fact that it felt like only a few minutes.

He flapped his wings harder, the black appendages tiring quickly with the strain.

He sped along above the river styx, seeing souls of different kinds traveling along it.

The wicked swimming the entire length,

Those with some sins swimming only the rapids,

And the pure souls crossing on a bridge.

None of the looked up to observe the blonde flying above them.

Jou's brown eyes strained to see where Mokuba would be. He would be near the end of the bridge, probably, half- way at least.

He kept flying, kept losing time.

Thirty minutes, at most.

And still no sign of the little black- haired boy.

He dipped lower, trying to see the souls faces.

Fifteen minutes.

Still, no sign.

Ten minutes.

Five.

There! Jou spotted a little boy with longer- than- average black hair.

He had found him!

Three minutes.

The blonde quickly grabbed the hand of the small boy, who looked up at him with big, confused eyes.

They were standing right at the gate now, all of the souls were, waiting for it to open to the afterlife.

Thirty seconds.

Twenty- nine.

Twenty- eight.

Twenty- seven.

There was absolutely nothing Jou could do now. There wasn't anything he could do to pull the soul back.

But he still tried.

Twenty- six.

Twenty- five.

Twenty- four .

Twenty- three.

He pulled on the small boy's hand, trying to get him ot move. He didn't. He stayed rooted on the spot, like somebody had planted him there.

Twenty- two.

Twenty- one.

Twenty.

Nineteen.

The gate were opening now. Souls slipped through into the elaborate temple that was beyond, magnificent pillars rising some one- hundred feet in the air and murals of murder and blood and pain adorning the walls. But Jou didn't care about that eight now. He only cared about the little raven- haired boy in front of him.

Eighteen.

Seventeen.

Sixteen.

Fifteen.

Almost all the way. Half the soul were gone. Pillars of fire enveloped some of the ones in the temple, charring them and any souls that dared to get to close.

Fourteen.

Thirteen.

Twelve.

Eleven.

"Move! Come on! Please, Mokuba! Your brother's going to be sad without you there!" He pleaded. Mokuba still didn't move.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

"Please! Come on!" Still no luck whatsoever.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

"Mokuba!" The doors were a fraction away of being totally open. Jou, Mokuba, and a few other souls were left. There was a pool visible in the centre of the inner sanctum, now, glowing green. THe few souls that were left outside floated in, towards the glow, as if it were a magnet.

Two.

Mokuba still wouldn't move. Not forward or backwards or anything.

One.

That was it. Mokuba's body up above was starting to deteriorate now that a soul was no longer inhabiting it. And even if by some miracle Mokuba's soul got back to it's vessel, it would not be able ot maintain the body. (1)

And the green glow grew ever- brighter.

"Hey, Jonouchi- kun?" The boy said, speaking up after all that time. "Tell Seto not to be angry with you. You were just doing your job. It's not your fault."

He turned to step into the temple, but then seemed to remember something else and turned back to Jou.

"And tell him I love him, okay?"

And he walked off into the temple, mesmerized by the green glow, like all the other souls.

Jou could just watch helplessly.

The gates creaked shut just then, drawing closer and closer together.

He saw Mokuba turn around and wave at him, smiling, before the gate slammed shut with a heavy _thud_.

He stood there for a moment, fighting back a few tears.

He spread his wings, accepting tat there was nothing he could do.

And, silently, he flew back.

Time to face a demon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End of another chapter! All before lunch! I'll probably write another today!!

Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'm really sorry about Mokuba, but...

I'm off to update my other 'literary works of art', Psh. Yea right.

OMFG... Wait, was I gonna say something??

Oh, yeah...

DON'T TOUC IT! IT'S EVIL!!

Fuu

(1)- A concept I borrowed from FMA.


	7. The reality If irony were water

--Sigh-- I haven't updated in FOREVER.

I'm watching the movie _Hocus Pocus_ right now, and Billy is _SO FRICKN' AWESOME. _I swear he is.

Anyways, before my ass gets hauled, I shall do disclaimers--

I do not own YGO. I never have, and I never shall. Okay? Okay. So there. I'm done.

Seto- Well, that was short.

Fuu- What d'you want me ta' do, write an entire fuckin' page about how YGO isn't mine? Man. It can all be summed up in a few sentences. (Which is why I hate those damn essay questions on PACT.)

Jou- She's right, Seto.

Seto- Whatever.

Ok, so, I'm done. Therefore, I shall write!! Muahahahahaha!!

Everyone- _JUST WRITE THE DAMN STORY ALREADY!!_

_Bakura's thinking-- 'Bloody tart'_

Hades n' Hell

Chapter 05

The Reality

Jou slowly started back across the bridge, before remembered that he could fly. He unfurled the black appendages from his back, pausing a moment before taking into the air. There would be hell to pay for this. Seto could be just like Anzu when he got mad-- He didn't listen to reason or the person he was mad at, even when they were explaining. It could piss anyone off.

Wait... when did he start calling him 'Seto' and not 'Kaiba'?

_Since you started to like him, when he transfered to your class._

That little voice that answered the same question he always asked in his head concerning his crush on the CEO.

He kept on flying, ignoring the voice.

He eventually reached the portals to the mortal world, black holes sucking in demons in hell and spitting them out on the other side of the barrier, better known as the 'Iron Curtain', named after that foreign relation shit with russia and other european nations. Ah, whatever. Hell was waiting for him on the other side. If irony were water, he would be drowning.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o

Kaiba paced his office, glancing out the window every now and then, and then at the wall, and then at the parchment scroll perched on his desk, and back to the window. The sun was setting now, sending rays of light to play across the room.

He was anxious. Very. Anxious.

It had been longer than the time limit, his brother hadn't moved at all, and Jou wasn't back.

He was starting to get even _more_ anxious. There should be a fucking limit on the amount of fucking anxiety a man could fucking get.

Using 'fuck' in the same sentence three different times. That was new.

Kaiba walked over to his deck stopping to stare at the sheep of parchment furled tightly into itself.

Okay. Just to pass the time, that was to damn slow for fucking words.

He picked up the parchment for what seemed like the ten millionth damn time that evening, and tried to open it. Pulling as hard as he could, even going so far as to take a knife and lighter to it.

It didn't open, it wouldn't be cut, and it refused to be burnt.

Fucking great.

Was there a password required to get in or something? Did he have to murder somebody?

Or maybe the mutt was right. Only he could open it.

He took a few deep breaths and tried again. No luck. Maybe he needed to think of something while he was opening it.

Jou seemed nice, but he was a shinigami. He could be one of the meanest people on earth like that. But he seemed nice enough and compassionate enough when he was s shinigami, so maybe his more compassionate nature was conserved.

Well, he would regret having to so this. Seto knew he would.

Despite the fact that people called him 'The world's only living heart donor', and more things along those lines, he _did_ have compassion.

He was still trying to open the scroll while he was thinking about that issue, when it suddenly popped open. He almost ripped it in half from all the force that was being used trying to open the scroll.

It was open, much to his surprise. How'd that happen?

On the parchment, several names were printed. None of them in the mutt's atrocious handwriting. This was cursive writing not unlike the kinds you often say printed on the covers of books, black, solid, symmetrical, and perfect.

If the mutt wrote this then Seto was impressed. And he very grudgingly admitted that to himself.

Imagine how it would be to admit ot other people that he was impressed with something the dog did?

Ah, well... he would worry about that later. Kaiba scanned the list, seeing who would die next.

Nezumi, Yuuki, Usagi, Rumiko, Meiko... wait, wasn't he that freaky fish guy from duelist kingdom? Ah, whatever.

Weevil... oh, that bug brat.

Rex... the dinosaur- obsessed dork, as Mokuba called him...

Where was that kid? Where was Jou? He was starting to worry.

"God... he'd better be back soon..." He said for what sounded like the millionth time.

"He'd better have Mokuba with him..."

Even though he liked Jou, he could get damn infuriated with him sometimes.

It had been almost thirty minutes over the time limit. Kaiba knew that his little bother was already officially dead.

But still, Jou would get hell if he came back without his brothers sou.

Just then, said demon boy drifted through the window. Kaiba put down the list and glared daggers at him, intending to give him hell for this.

If irony were water.

0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh, god, I hope Jou's gonna survive. I know that I'm probably the evilest demon on the face of the planet for making Mokuba die, and I'm asking myself how I could do that, too. Sorry if this chapter is short, my muses wouldn't give me inspiration anymore for this story. --glares at muses--


	8. Arguments

I know, it took me centuries to update. I've been lazy. I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!!

Disclaimers- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I do however, own copies of all the volumes of the manga and some pictures I drew. :D

Hades n' Hell 06

Arguments

Jou drifted through the window, a forlorn look on his face. He knew he would get hell for this. But he deserved it. He couldn't get Mokuba's soul back. Oh, if irony were water.

"Where is he?" Kaiba asked, obviously pissed off.

Jou didn't really know where the souls went after they went through the gate, that wasn't his department at all. Not exactly reassuring when facing an incredibly pissed off Kaiba. But he couldn't just lie.

"I- I don't know.. that's not really... my department..." He said quietly, not looking at the fuming CEO.

"'Not your department'!? Then what _is_ your department, Jonouchi!? Well?" Kaiba yelled, glaring at him. Those were two things he did best- glaring daggers at people and yelling at them.

"Listen, all I do is send souls to the underworld, and I really tried to overlook Mokuba, but I couldn't. Bakura was there! And he's a lot worse than me!"

"A lot worse than you? I don't know if anyone _can_ be worse!"

"At least Mokuba didn't suffer when he died! Do you know what Bakura does to people on his list? Or people who aren't on it, for that matter? Do you?" Jou yelled. Kaiba had no idea what he was talking about! He had no idea how painful it was it _him_ to have to take people's souls, it didn't matter if they were baby's who wouldn't get a chance to grow up and have a life on earth or people who had reached senior citizenship over twenty years ago. If you missed someone's soul or let an angel take it, you would be either put in the 'violin'**(1)** or exiled for a time. And many worse things that Jou dared not mention. And he had betrayed everyone in his world, the world normal people couldn't see,and he would be hunted not only by demons, but angels as well! And apparently, Kaiba was after him too! Earth was worse than hell!

But at least Kaiba couldn't say anything.

"No, I don't know what he does to his victims, but you know what? I don't give a shit! This is about you losing my brothers soul! Your letting him be burned in hell! And your saying there's nothing you can do about it!?"

"He's already past the Eastern Gate!! I don't know what happens there, but I know someone who works there. But even then I couldn't find anything out! Everyone who works there has to take something like the oath doctors or psychiatrists have to take! They're sworn to secrecy! And do you know what would happen if they broke that oath?"

"No, I don't. So tell me, what would happen? Hm? Would the world implode, maybe? Or would a tsunami wipe out Japan? Well?"

"Imagine three mile island, or Chernobyl. But a thousand to a million times worse. The plagues, maybe, you know the story. The one where Moses sent locust plagues and made fire rain down from the sky! The water turned to blood, the crops died, people died. That kind of thing."

"And you know about all these things? I thought you slept in class."

"Know it? _Know it!?_ Kaiba, I _lived_ it! I've lived through some of the worst events in human history! I've seen things that you will never see! Things that will make you want to curl up in your bed, hide under the covers like a child for the rest of your life!!"

"And what would those be? Hm? What could be worse than Mokuba dying?"

"Lots of things!! I've seen men, women, and young children be lined up and shot! I've seen Nazi's throw baby's into bonfires!! I've seen people die from radiation poisoning! Do you know what that's like? Do you now what you see? I've seen people with acute radiation syndrome, I've had it! I've had the bird flu, tuberculosis, I've had almost every disease known to man! I've seen people literally rot away! I've seen people die from things like the bubonic plague! Nuclear explosions, Hiroshima, Gestapo, Nazi's, oil spills, shark attacks, arson, witch trials, torture, the seven plagues, I've seen it all! I've lived through it all!! I've even had a hand in some of those things!! And more!! Compared ot the suffering the world has been through, your brother's death is only one of many!! And he died peacefully! In his sleep!! Not like anyone who was burned alive, like in Prague during medieval times, and he wasn't tortured in Nazi death camp's either! At least he didn't suffer like other did!!" Jou would have cried as hard as he could if he were human. Kaiba just didn't understand that his brother had peace during death.

"And you know what?" Jou said, glaring right at the cold blue eyes that now looked shocked, "He said that he loves you! He's not angry at me, or you, or anyone else!! He's forgiving!! You know what that'll do? That'll get him a one- way ticket to heaven! Every year, there's an exchange. Prisoners in hell, the ones like your brother, who crossed the bridge, who didn't sin and were almost perfect, they'll go to heaven! And people who are in heaven who don't deserve to be will go strait to hell to _burn_!!"

Kaiba couldn't say anything. Not just about his brother going to heaven, which was good, but about all the things that Jonouchi had seen. He had heard about the evils of Naziism, and the Gestapo, the Plagues, Three Mile Island, Chernobyl, the Bubonic plague, he'd heard about it all. But he never knew that Jou had actually lived through all of it.

"You''ve lived through all of that?" He asked incredulously. How the hell was Jonouchi not dead?

"Yea, Kaiba, I've lived through all of it! And, as you can see, I'm hale and healthy!"

"And how the hell can that be? If you've lived through everything that you've mentioned, how are you still here? How are you still alive?"

"That's the point!! I'm _not_ alive! I'm not human! I'm dead! I'm only here because when I died, Hades sentenced me to work for him, for eternity. Do you now who that happens to?"

"No, I don't, seeing as I'm still alive, here on earth."

"It happens to people who commit sins. Sins against God."

"Then why isn't every sinning person who has died a demon?"

"Because the sins demons committed when they were human were worse than anything imaginable. Were the outcasts, both here in this world and in the heavenly world, in hell even, out own so- called 'home'!" Jou was still mad, but not at Kaiba.

He was mad at the world, at hades, at himself. He was mad at everyone. He felt alone, to...

He just wanted to be accepted, and to be free of this 'job'. It was more of a curse. Demons ripped souls out and sent them to hell, and angels performed soul funerals. He wished he were an angel. He really did. But he wasn't/ And he couldn't become one. No matter how hard he tried.

"Aww, well, isn't that sad. A demon wanting to become an angel, wanting to be loved, but he can't be. Because he's a freak of nature, like the rest of us! Mha ha ha ha ha!!"

Jou looked over in the direction of the voice, along with Kaiba. Perched on the window ledge was a boy, he looked no older than Mokuba, but he had purple eyes, pointed teeth, and was wearing a black tank- top and shorts, and on one of his feet he was wearing what looked like a sock without a heel and toes. He was grinning like a maniac, like Yami Marik. **(2)** That was scary.

"Wrath, what are you doing here?" Jou asked before Kaiba could say anything.

"What am I doing? Isn't it obvious? I'm hunting _you_. The whole demon and angel world is after you, idiot!" He said, still grinning like a maniac.

"Now, Wrath, don't be mean." Another voice said. This one was feminine, and motherly. Another person appeared. She looked motherly, too, except for the fact that she was wearing something similar to a slinky cocktail dress. She ha purple eyes, too, nut her face was much more ind, and gentle. She had arm socks that went up past her elbow, and her brown hair looked almost as long as Bakura's, except for the fact that it wasn't spiked. Part of her hair covered her right eye, to. She had a red tattoo, in the form of something like a snake with a demon wing eating it's own tail that had a star of david in the middle of it.

She flew up to the window, looking like she would scold 'Wrath'.

"Okay, Mommy!" The little boy said, wrapping his arms around her waist in a hug.

When he moved to hug the woman, his foot moved ot reveal the same tattoo on the bottom of it.

"Sloth! What are you doing here to?? Aren't you all supposed to be in exile for trying to overthrow Hades!" Jou asked.

"This is our chance ot redeem ourselves to our lord Hades. You were never a bright child, were you, Jonouchi?" The woman asked, moving away from Wrath and touching Jonouchi's face.

The blonde jerked away, as if he had been burned. "Brighter n' you and you little gang!" He said heatedly.

"Jonouchi, you know that's not nice. You'll have to behave or mommy will have to punish you." The woman, 'Sloth', said.

"'Punish' me? Your not my mother, Sloth. So why don't you and your little lackeys just go fuck yourselves!" The blonde yelled in her face.

"I told you, Jonouchi, Be nice. That's not the way a young man is supposed to speak. Now Mommy will have to punish you." Sloth said. Wrath just smiled more (If that was even possible) and jumped from the window sill, landing beside Sloth.

"I'm older n' you! So don't talk to me like your my superior, bitch!"

"Hey, don't talk to mommy like that!" Wrath said, glaring at Jou, "She told you to behave and you didn't! So it's your own fault that mommy has to punish you!!"

"She's not anyone's mother, she's not mine, and se's not yours! She can't tell me how to behave!"

Kaiba just stood there, watching it all. He sweat dropped when Jou said the whole 'She can't tell me how to behave!' lie. He needed someone like a mother to give him discipline. He saw the blonde move in front of him, taking a fighting stance.

"If you're gonna 'punish' me, then come on! I'm right here and I'm not moving!!" He said confidently.

And before Seto could blink, faster than he could comprehend, Jou and that woman, 'Sloth' were fighting.

End

Complete, all after two bowls of cereal, a cookie, some peanut butter, and I started at 8:00 and finished at 9:37!! Oh, I'm so proud!!

**(1)**- The Violin was a torture device used in medieval Prague, where you were attached, strapped on, whatever you want to call it, to a device, I'm not sure how it actually works, but I do know what it does. It stretched your body so tight that it starts to tear you apart. :D

**(2)- **You've seen Fullmetal Alchemist, right?? Remember Wrath? And Sloth? And Envy?? (3) I know, they're slightly OOC, and I apologize for that... but still, wrath and envy are the absolute best!!


	9. Fight!

Okay, yes, I'm updating already!! Yay for me!! ... Cake, anyone? (Namely all my reviewers and devoted readers-- I love you all!! hugs/ offers cake/ coffee/ milk)

Disclaimers-- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the character conceived by the creators. But I still luv them all so!! TT It's a pity that everything has to come to an end... Sniff

Anyways-- Hugs envy/ bakura/ marik and you gat the idea Hoe y'all enjoy the story!!

Hades n' Hell 09

Fight!

_"She's not anyone's mother, she's not mine, and se's not yours! She can't tell me how to behave!"_

_Kaiba just stood there, watching it all. He sweat dropped when Jou said the whole 'She can't tell me how to behave!' lie. He needed someone like a mother to give him discipline. He saw the blonde move in front of him, taking a fighting stance._

_"If you're gonna 'punish' me, then come on! I'm right here and I'm not moving!!" He said confidently._

_And before Seto could blink, faster than he could comprehend, Jou and that woman, 'Sloth' were fighting._

Kaiba could hardly believe what he was seeing. This woman's body.. or rather, parts of her body, were transforming into water. She kept trying to hit Jou. So di that boy, Wrath... he really looked ot much like Mokuba. It was kinda scary. But they never could land a hit on the blonde. No matter how hard they both tried. He was like a bar of soap. You kept trying ot pick it up and keep a firm hold of it, but it just flew out of your hands and hit the wall if you tried.

"Glurf!" That kid Wrath made a strangled noise as Jou punched him in the stomach Hard. He dodged another jet of water from Sloth, going strait for a punch to her stomach also. But Wrath moved in between them, taking a blow to his face.

"Don't hurt Mommy!" He yelled, glaring. The punch seemed ot do nothing to him.

"Idiot! She's not anyone's mother! Why don't you and her go back to your little gang and just leave me _alone!!_" Jou yelled, kicking the boy in the knee, making his legs buckle. He kicked the boy backwards, knocking him into Sloth.

She flew backwards, crashing against the wall. Wrath was the first to recover, seeing as he didn't get directly hit.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy, wake up!!" He said, tears leaking out from his eyes, "Mommy!"

He turned and glared at Jou, obviously wanting to kill him. Kaiba looked at the blonde too, noticing how empty and emotionless his eyes were now. They weren't... _alive_, like they normally were. They were a dulled gold, glazed over. Cold.

"You hurt Mommy!! You killed her!! I'll make you pay for that!! I'll make you hurt for killing Mommy!!" He screamed.

Kaiba couldn't do anything but stare at Wrath. This reminded him of the time his parents died... In the car crash... it was everywhere... blood, sirens, red lights... Metal, even body parts... it was al horrible. A five- year- olds' nightmare come to life.

_'Mommy, Daddy!! Mommy, wake up!! Mommy, Daddy, please! Please!! Mommy! Daddy!!'_

He remembered he and his brother holding onto their parents until the medics took them away...

He couldn't believe that he was sympathizing with Wrath! From what he had seem, that kid was trying ot herm Jou._ His_ Jou.

And he couldn't just stand there and let the brat do that, either. This was no time for reminiscing.

Normally, someone being thrown into the wall like that would have split their skull open. But that woman, Sloth, she was moving. She seemed just fine.

"Wrath, it's okay. Mommy's fine, do you hear?? Mommy's okay." She said gently, rubbing the top of his head.

Kaiba took this as a chance. He pulled open the top left drawer of his desk, pulling out a revolver he kept for emergencies. Okay, o he was paranoid. Big deal. This was the only room that didn't have security camera's. He had motion sensors in Mokuba's room, he turned them on whenever his brother was sleeping or when they were away or asleep. But that's beside the point.

He loaded the revolver, aiming it for Sloth. He didn't know if it would have any effect, but he could still try.

He fired the revolver, effectively shooting her in the head three times.

"Mommy!! Mommy, are you okay!? Mommy!!" He looked over his shoulder at Kaiba, glaring daggers at him, "You hurt Mommy! I'll kill you for that!! You pathetic human!! I'll kill you for hurting Mommy!" He shouted crying even harder.

Wrath ran toward him, not even giving him time to shoot at the boy. He saw a bright flash of light, coupled with a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Urgh... Wh- what... the hell??" There was no blood, there was no actual wound, but still, it hurt like hell.

"I'll kill you for hurting Mommy!! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!! I'll kill you I'll kill you I'll kill you!! You hurt Mommy!! _I'll kill you!!"_ He yelled. He moved whatever he 'stabbed' Seto with, moving it to the side, effectively giving Seto the illusion of physical pain.

"Wrath! Stop that, no! Mommy's okay. He's not the one we are hunting, anyways. Leave the pathetic human alone, okay?" Sloth said, recovering at an amazing rate.

"B- but, he hurt you, mommy! He tried to kill you!!" Wrath said, still sobbing like a pathetic child.

"Wrath, let the human go. Mommy's okay, do you hear, let the human go."

"B- but mommy--!!"

"Mommy said, Wrath. Let the human go, okay? Mommy's fine now."

"O- okay..."

He moved whatever he had poked through Seto's chest with. It was something metal and sharp. Where... how did he do that??

"Listen, Sloth, get out. And take your brat with you! NOW!" Jou yelled, stepping in between Seto and the two demons.

"And why should we?? If we go, we're--"

"Come on Wrath. Let's go back home. Mommy needs to rest, and you do to."

"But, Mommy--"

"Wrath."

"Okay... You and your little human pet got lucky this time, but only because Mommy said!"

Wrath shot them all glares as he said that, and then they both flew out the window. Leaving a messy office and a very unjust looking Seto. He was _not_ Jou's 'Little pet'. If anything, it was the other way around.

"Right... I'll help clean up. Damn, I'm pretty much screwed. Everyone'll be looking for me now.. that just makes my day. Fuck. Dammit. Fuck. Fuck. Dammit. DAMMIT! _FUCK!!"_

"If your going to cuss so much, mutt, do it somewhere else." Kaiba said.

"Yea, yea, just shut the hell up. I got my ass hauled by you for losing your brother's soul, now the Ouroboros**(1)** is after me, along with everyone in Hell and Heaven!! Dammit..."

"The Ouroboros? Who are they?" Kaiba asked. He still planned to give Jou hell for losing Mokuba, but that anger was slightly quelled by what Jou said about the exchange. At least his brother would go to heaven. That was reassuring. For now.

"They're the outcasts of hell. Sloth and that little brat wrath are a part of the organization. Along with a few others. They're also known as the 'Seven Deadly Sins'. Theres Envy, Lust, Wrath, Pride, Sloth, Greed, and Gluttony. They tried to overthrow Hades a few hundred years back, and as punishment, they were exiled for eternity. But this is their chance to redeem themselves. By catching a traitor like me. Hell has very strict laws, and one of them is that any rebel uprising is punished by a millennia of torture and then eternal exile. But there are a few chances where an exiled group or person can redeem themselves and get their lives in hell back by capturing and turning people like me in." He finished.

The office was almost cleaned after about half an hour. Save for the huge crack in the wall Sloth had made when Jou had kicked her into it. And the bullet holes. And some cracked glass. But that was all replaceable.

He was thank full that he had sent his staff home for the rest of the weekend.

"Well. See ya', Kaiba. I gotta get home." Jou said, turning towards the still open window. His eyes weren't glassy or dull or cold any more, but they _were_ sad. That didn't make Kaiba feel comfortable. He watched Jou climb out the window, jumping.

It all disturbed him, to say the least. His puppy was being hunted by other worldly beings, Mokuba was in hell, but was going to go to heaven soon, and he was dragged into this now as well. That would complicate things.

Jou flew over town, sticking to high altitudes, occasionally flying higher into the atmosphere. But that wasn't nescicarily safe. All the other angels and demons would be up here. So he had no choice but to stay low. And he was getting near where he hid his clothes now, so he had to land anyways. He descended quickly, landing as if he weighed nothing. That was one thing he liked about being inhuman-- you could fly and then land like you weighed nothing. He pulled the dirt and rubber back, grabbing his clothes. He looked around glad to see that he was alone, and changed back into his human form. He pulled his clothes on, and then walked towards 'home'. Time to face his 'father' once again. Wonderful. Kaiba had NO idea how good he had it. NO idea.

A girl in a pure white dress that went down to her mid- thigh and a pair of bloomers sat in a swing, attached to the blue sky by two long, silver ropes. Her brown hair moved around her face with the wind, and her blue eyes kept observing the clouds above her. She kept swinging back and forth and back and forth... that was all she seemed to do. Some downy fluff floated through the air, fluttering from two grey-ish wings growing from her back. She kept swinging, observing the sky, until she jumped off of the swing, landing soundly on her feet in mid- air. And she just walked off, still staring at the sky and humming a small tune.

--End--

YAY!! Another chapter!! Yes, Tea came into the story. But there's gonna be no Tea- bashing in this story. If there was before, then not now. Or maybe that wasn't tea at all?? :D

Anyways-- I hope y'all enjoyed the story!!


	10. Court Summons

Disclaimers- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or FMA or any concepts thought up by their creators.

Hades n' Hell 10

The next day...

_A girl in a pure white dress that went down to her mid- thigh and a pair of bloomers sat in a swing, attached to the blue sky by two long, silver ropes. Her brown hair moved around her face with the wind, and her blue eyes kept observing the clouds above her. She kept swinging back and forth and back and forth.... that was all she seemed to do. Some downy fluff floated through the air, fluttering from two grey-ish wings growing from her back. She kept swinging, observing the sky, until she jumped off of the swing, landing soundly on her feet in mid- air. And she just walked off, still staring at the sky and humming a small tune._

Jou woke up the next day, felling like shit. His 'dad' had come home drunk last night, and was, for no apparent reason. Totally and completely pissed at him. So, he had gotten a beat down, as per usual, he had a few cuts and scrapes, normal stuff. As much as he would love to banish the old man's soul to hell, he couldn't. He moved his hand to feel congealed blood on his forehead, sealing the cut on his forehead and drying all around it, too. Some of it even dried on his eye. He rubbed it off, and, as quietly as he could, got dressed for school. He could wash up when he got there. His dad would most likely be knocked out from last night, but he didn't want to take any chances. It was out the window for him, and onto school.

Seto Kaiba woke up, trying to get his thoughts in order. He had to wake up Mokuba for sch--- no, Mokuba wasn't there any more. Come to think of it, his body was still in his room... Crap!! That was practically an insult him! He had to plan a funeral... he had more then enough money to buy space for a grave in a cemetery. And then it hit him.... his brother was gone. Dead. Jou had lost his soul. And he would get hell for it. Despite the fact that he knew what it was like. Damn.... He climbed out of bed, pulling on some clothes to make him look presentable, and then he dialed the phone. He didn't want to plan this funeral. He didn't want this to be real at all.

"Hey, where's Kaiba? Is he busy today?" Yugi asked to nobody in particular. Jou stiffened at the question, going on an automatic guilt trip, staring out the window. He _really _didn't want to be reminded of his most recent failure. He was definitely going to get a hell worse than the one he was in right now. Definitely. God... he was in for it. Whatever. Kaiba was really the least of his problems right now. He looked out at the front of the school,and was immediately unhappy with what he saw. Envy, right there at the front of the school in his Gigai. Just waiting. Smiling. Damn.

"What're you looking at, Jou- kun?" Yuugi asked, looking out the window also.

"Hm? Oh, nothin'." He replied, going to sit back down in is seat to wait for the bell. Imagine his relief when it rang. Jonouchi quickly said his goodbyes and then ran out of the school to deal with Envy. Which he really didn't want to do right now.

"Hey, hey, where are you going? What's the rush?" Envy asked smirking.

"Outta the way, bastard."

"Hm. Well, that's not very nice. And here I am, trying to help you."

"I don' need your help."

"Well, seeing as everyone's after you, I thought that I could help you out by giving you a few tip- offs, but since you don't want my help..." Envy trailed off, looking up at the sky.

"Why should I trust you?" Envy had better have a real good reason for coming to bother him, a really, really good reason, "Your working with them. You just want to turn me in."

"I defected. I got tired of working with all of those bastards."

"Right. So now you sound like Greed." Jou honestly didn't believe a word Envy said. The very first lesson you learned in hell was not to trust Homunculi, no matter what.

"Greed? He's dead."

"Dead? So now you have an open position in your little gang?"

"What? Are you interested?"

"Fat chance, asshole."

"Ooh, that hurt..." Envy pouted, "But seriously, if your interested..."

"I'm not joining your god- damned gang!!"

"Alright, alright, don't take god's name in vain, you little hussy."

"What the _hell_ did you just call me, you son of a bitch!?"

"Ah, cool off, shrimp."

Envy walked off, staring at the sky, leaving Jou with angry jets of steam spewing out of his ears.

"If you wanna know what I wanted to tell you, then go on back to your old hangout."

"You... YOU CUNT!!"

Envy just waved, not bothering to look back at him.

"Dammit..."

Jou walked back to where he normally did after school, dreading work.

He changed, as normal, pulled out his list, as normal, and as normal, looked to see who was gonna be knocked off. God, he hated his job.

Maybe he should go and visit Kaiba again?

Wait.. were the hell did _that_ come from!?!? Ah well. He really had nothing better to do.

So he spread his black, paper- like wings and took off, watching the clouds move across a fading sky...

God, he hated it all right now...

Being in love with Kaiba, not being able to tell him, knowing that if he told Kaiba he'd be laughed at and humiliated. Knowing that he was wanted now by all the demons and angels, that Envy had tried to offer him a position amongst the Homunculi, that he lost Mokuba's soul... everything.

Jou watched a flock of canadian geese fly in their usual V formation, for once not bothering ot try and keep up with them. He used to think that it was great, being a demon... you could fly and walk through walls, sneak into movies, do almost anything. But then the weight of responsibility bore down on him, dreadful as it was.

Katsuya was so busy reminiscing that he barely noticed when a flash of light was emitted from what was called a 'Holy Arrow'. A messenger of God, coming down to earth. Probably to guide some lost soul to heaven. You can just imagine the blonde's surprise when it made a sharp, ninety degree turn and headed right for him.

"What the hell..."

It was coming... faster now, almost to fast to even register in someone's mind. And then... it stopped, right in front of him. It just sat there, an orb of bright light before it shattered into a million pieces, revealing a boy around the same age as Jou, with tan skin, blonde hair, lilac eyes, and those strange markings below them that nobody really knew what they stood for. He was wearing a black outfit, which was, in essence, a monk's outfit. Like the ones you'd see in britain. He held a scythe in one hand, and had wings that were akin to an angels, except instead of white they were pitch black.

Malik Ishtar, the messenger of the underworld.

"Malik? What do you want?" Jou asked, eyeing the boy uneasily.

Malik pulled out a red scroll with a blood- colored chinese character on it. That was... bad. Red and blood were the colors of a 'court hearing', as humans put it. Or a court Marshall.

"Hey, Jou." Malik greeted him, sighing somewhat, "Alright, better get this over with..."

He unfurled the scroll, and, in as much of an 'official' voice as he could muster, read--

_**"Katsuya Jonouchi:**_

_**Hades, Ruler of the underworld, requests your presence at an ordeal immediately, on the account of disobeying your orders from the Administrative office of the Underworld. **_

_**You are required to bring one companion, be them human or demon, to help you present your case to the Jury, Legislature, and Parlor.**_

_**Dinner and refreshments will be provided beforehand.**_

_**Please gather you companion and proceed to the Forbidden City at the Pantheon immediately.**_

_**So it is declared by the Ruler of the Underworld, so it shall be.**_

_**~Hades, Supreme Ruler of the Underworld "**_

"Sorry, man." He said, giving him a sad look, "Right, so, according to the Law, I've got to accompany you to get your companion. So, do you know who your going to bring?"

"Yea. C'mon. Dammit." Katsuya turned and flew off towards the Kaiba mansion, knowing full well he'd see a wake getting ready for the next day, probably. He hated what he would see, he'd had enough death for one... eternity? God, for how long he was going to be around. He saw the mansion, sinking through the roof, effectively 'breaking in' to the Kaiba Mansion. He stood behind Kaiba, dreading what would happen. Why couldn't he just asked Honda or Yuugi to go with him?

Because dragging Kaiba to hell had a certain element of satisfaction all it's own. Even if it was just for a court hearing.

"Hey. Kaiba?" He asked timidly, looking down. The brunette started, jumping up at the sudden voice. When he turned, he saw Jou standing there timidly. Looking down.

"What do you want, mutt?" He asked coldly, recovering from his sudden heart attack (Just not letting it show).

"Um... yea, listen. I kinda need you to help me with something."

"Whatever it is, no."

"C'mon! Seriously, I really need your help!"

"No."

"Alright, _fine_ then!" Jou pulled a wire string out of his pocket, it looked like a noose. It had a charm with a coat of arms on it attached.

He slipped the noose around Kaiba's neck, confusing the CEO.

"And _what_, pray tell, will _this_ accomplish?" Kaiba asked, looking at the wire like it was some sort of joke. Which, to him, it was.

"_This_ is what it'll accomplish." Jou said as he pulled the wire taught. Kaiba felt slightly lightheaded, before it felt like he was being injected with... something. Some sort of happy shot or something. He looked behind him and saw his body sitting in his office chair.

"Um... what the _hell_ did you _do_!?!?!? I have a _company_ to run, you moron! Don't you think that someone will notice when I'm just sitting there doing nothing!?!?"

"Look, I've got it covered. Here, look." Jou put what looked like one of those medicine tabs in 'Kaiba's' mouth, and waited for it to dissolve.

"Now when someone walks into the office, the tab will take effect and you'll appear to be to busy to talk to anyone. Your reputation, and your company, will be in safe hands."

"... Whatever."

"Yea, yea, get rid of the bad attitude before we reach the courtroom or we're both in for it."

"Who's he?" Kaiba asked, pointing to Malik.

"Messenger of the underworld, Malik Ishtar. He's here to guide us to the court."

"What are you on trial for?"

"Disobedience."

"How fitting."

"Oh, Shut up!"

Kaiba smirked, looking down at the blonde.

"So hell holds a trial for one disobedient little dog. Isn't that over-compensating," He asked.

"Look, that is really serious, Kaiba. It's not like I just went and stole some guy's sandwich, okay?"

"So what makes this so special?"

"I disobeyed the administration office," Jou explained.

"Which means...?"

"It _means_ that I'm screwed. I can't disobey the administration office, Kaiba, it's just not done, alright?"

"Guys, if you don't mind, we kind of have to get a move on. We're gonna b elate," Malik said exasperatedly.

Jou nodded and grabbed Kaiba's wrist, jumping out through the window.

"So, let's recap," Kaiba looked around him, seeing buildings rush past at amazing speeds, "You disobeyed the administrative office of hell, so now you have to go to court for it? That makes no sense."

"Look, Kaiba, it all has to do with our personalities. Y'know, how we act and all," Jou still had that grim look on his face, "Demons are, in essence, selfish, greedy creatures. You take something of ours, we kill you and take it back, as well as everything you have."

"Okay."

"So, before the rebellion--"

"There was a rebellion?"

"I'll tell you about it later!! Anyways, after the rebellion, and after hell was created, it was pretty much chaos and anarchy and all of that other stuff, right? So, Hades, Satan, whatever you want to call him, comes in and sets up this established order. You get 'death orders' or 'death lists' from the administrative office, and then you go around collecting the different souls right? The souls on each individual list is each demon's individual kill. If anyone violates that order, that rule, you go to court for it..."

"And the penalties," Kaiba asked.

"Worst you can get is an eternity of solitary confinement. If you get lucky, you just get hung or something like that. At least, that's the easiest I've ever heard of," The blonde replied, his eyes now searching the ground.

"Hanging? Aren't you guy's already dead," Kaiba asked skeptically, "And what's the solitary confinement all about?"

"With hanging, you get strung up on a rope and then get left there for various underworld animals to chew away at you for however many year's you're sentenced to hang there. With solitary confinement, you're locked in a white room with holy items. You burn slowly to ashes, and then reform again. Torture, death, and rebirth are the three basic concepts behind the punishments," Jou explained.

"And how do these courts work?"

Jou took a dive just then, following Marik straight to the ground, passing _through_ it, into what looked like a subway at rush-hour, full to bursting, but almost a hundred time wore.

"What you do it you got before the six devils of the rebellion; they're pretty much the ruling force for most of hell. The seventh devil of the rebellion is Hades himself, right? Hey, _move_, will you, we need to get through," Jou snapped at a short, elderly... thing that reminded Kaiba vaguely of Jabba the Hut, "Anyways, so you plead your case, they all debate, and then vote, majority wins, and Hades gives you your sentience. Get in here."

Jou pulled Kaiba around in front of him and then pushed him down what appeared to be a black hole. Kaiba assumed that this was what dead fish felt like when they were flushed down the toilet by little kids.

The next thing he knew, they were on their feet in an ornate entrance hall; a celling stretching into nothingness above them. What looked like a banquet table was pushed up to the right side of the room, totally empty, and in the middle of the room stood a dias. And, atop the dias, stood a sculpture.

A gate, barely visible, seemingly floating on clouds, with a cross behind it, while seven figures seemed to be falling from them. The carving below it read _AFTER THE REBELLION: THE SEVEN DEVELS CAST FROM HEAVEN._

Malik walked up to the dias, moving his hand over the surface of it. A medieval-looking wooden door shimmered out of it, complete with the metal studs and bands and such.

A small window in the top of it opened and a voice came out--

_"Who dares disturb my slumber,_" The voice asked.

"Your forever loyal servant," Malik answered.

_"Forever faithful you may be, however, to get past me, a riddle thou shall undertake, and should you fail my bonds shall break,"_ the voice replied.

"What question dost thou ask of me?"

_"A beginning, that may be, made in perfect liberty, continuing on without an end, not until fit to descend; Then up in flames I shall rise, until those flames do subside, and all because of foolish men, that I am dust and never seen again."_

"Hm... That's a good one. What do you guy's think," Malik asked.

"Don't look at me, I've got nothing," jou said sheepishly.

But the Gears in Kaiba's head were whirring, grinding, spinning.

"... The city of Troy," He said after a minute of thinking.

_"That is correct. Pass through here, you three, but know this-- let me be. For if you shall call again, you will not find a friend."_

The little door swung shut, and the door it was set in swung open, revealing a simple elevator.

They all stepped in, and the door shut and began to descend.

"Troy," Jou looked at Kaiba skeptically, "How'd you figure that one out?"

"'A beginning, that may be, made in perfect liberty' obviously refers to some man-made structure, and 'continuing on without an end, not until fit to descend' would refer to some nations prosperity and then decline. 'Then up in flames, I shall rise, until those fames do subside, all because of foolish men, that I am dust and never seen again' would mean that the city burned. And 'all because of foolish men' insinuates that the people of that civilization were easily tricked. And, if look at the legend of the Lost City of Troy, there were foolish men accepting the trojan horse, which was full of soldiers from their enemy country. The men in the horse destroyed the city in one night and then set fire to it, according to the legends. So, all in all, Troy," Kaiba explained.

"... You're to damn smart for your own good, y'know that," Jou said, put- out.

"Alright guys, we're here," Malik said as the door swung open.

**End ch. 10**

Yay!! I finished it!! So, how'd y'all like it? Good? Bad? Horrible?

I'll post a demon government bit later. :3

Thanks for bothering to keep up with the story!! ^_^


End file.
